bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess Hatsune Miku
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30494 |no = 8084 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 16 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 385 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 120, 132, 144, 156, 168, 180, 192, 204, 216 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 52, 59, 66, 73, 80, 87, 94, 101, 108, 115, 122, 129, 136, 143, 150, 157, 164, 171, 178, 185, 192, 199, 206, 213, 220, 227 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. Her appearance was confirmed for a small period of time before and after the war with the gods. In that short time, she projected her overwhelming presence on her surroundings. Knowing that they could only hear her sing on a special stage built in the depths of some ancient ruins, many people from Grand Gaia gathered there to see her perform. An audience member is quoted as having said "Neither social status nor race mattered there. It was truly a utopia." |summon = Your voice has reached me! Let's make this our stage. |fusion = Awesome! I'll cheer everyone up with my voice! |evolution = Things keep getting more exciting! And to repay everyone's kindness, this next song is for you! | hp_base = 3500 |atk_base = 1030 |def_base = 1000 |rec_base = 900 | hp_lord = 4939 |atk_lord = 1539 |def_lord = 1439 |rec_lord = 1839 | hp_anima = 5532 |rec_anima = 1681 |atk_breaker = 1697 |def_breaker = 1281 |atk_guardian = 1381 |def_guardian = 1597 |rec_guardian = 1760 |def_oracle = 1360 | hp_oracle = 4702 |rec_oracle = 2076 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 140 |def_bonus = 260 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Concert of Light |lsdescription = Fills BB gauge hugely after each turn & boosts the BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = Fills 3 BC/Turn, Boosts fill rate by 25% |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Shining Stage |bbdescription = 27 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Recovers 3 BC/Turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 27 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30493 |evointo = 30495 |evomats1 = Miracle Totem |evomats2 = Earth Totem |evomats3 = Earth Pot |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Miku2 }}